


我的机器人男友

by salon



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25298230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salon/pseuds/salon
Summary: 一个未来高端科技ai脑洞
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

01

世界真的变得便利了许多。

在目睹隔壁隔间的金珉奎接过助手——崔胜澈固执地把那家伙称为“助手”——端过来一杯咖啡之后，他使劲敲下自己的电脑键盘，不出意外地，屏幕上显示的光标又定在了那里。

金珉奎探过头来，看着他卡住的屏幕，摇了摇头。

“你到底要用这台旧式电脑到什么时候啊，胜澈哥。”

“才不是旧式电脑，明明刚上市没多久……”崔胜澈不满地抱怨：“只不过跟你们比起来……”

他瞧着金珉奎的“助手”，默默地叹了口气。

没错，科技发展到今天，机器人的存在已经相当普及，作为代表产品，人形电脑也基本取代了大多数的办公用电脑，更别说在私人领域的应用。它们的外形和真正的人类几乎没有任何区别，连仿真皮肤的触感都带着37度的恒温。它们可以办公，可以跑腿，甚至可以作为管家满足人类的一切需求。

托人工智能高度进步的福，现在像崔胜澈一样还在坚持不懈使用旧式电脑的人已经寥寥无几。毕竟因为机器人产业的蓬勃发展，旧式电脑的市场份额越来越小，就算是最新的产品，在机器人专用网络的影响下，运行速度也会变得极慢。

就好比现在，崔胜澈和自己刚换没两个月的电脑大眼瞪小眼，孤注一掷地等待着它的再次运行。

金珉奎终于看不下去了，对站在一边的“助手”说道：“去，给我把那家店的详细情报打印出来。”

“收到。”

机器人静止了三秒之后，从口袋里掏出纸和笔——崔胜澈想这位“助手”的配置还真是了不起——只见它快速画出一张地图，上面清晰标注了地址和店家的业务介绍。

机器人的打印功能被人性化地设计成与人类手写别无二致的模式，金珉奎炫耀过，他所拥有的人形电脑的制造者在细节上格外讲究，成品做工精细，也因此在业界内稳居营业额第一。

“打印完毕。”

机器人平静地说道，并把那一份几乎算是手绘地图的说明交到金珉奎手里，金珉奎又把它放在崔胜澈的办公桌上。

“离我们公司不远，我觉得你可以去碰碰运气。”他看着崔胜澈又要反驳的样子，率先开口道：“又不是让你立刻就买！下班之后先去看看，老年人也要学会接受新事物才行。”

说罢他迅速缩回自己的隔间，让机器人挡住了崔胜澈的视线。

桌上的那张纸还带着微微的热度，就像是刚从打印机里拿出来的一样。

那好吧。崔胜澈想。就只是去看看而已。

按照金珉奎给他的地图，崔胜澈准确无误地找到了那家店。他在门口犹豫了一下，深深吸了口气，终于下定决心推门走了进去。

与其说这是家机器人电脑专卖店，倒不如说是一家猫咖更准确一些。

店里没有其他客人，只有两只趴在猫架上的暹罗猫盯着他看。

崔胜澈站在无人的柜台前，尴尬地清了清嗓子：“您好？有人……”

一个快速移动过来的身影打断了他后半截话。

“您好！有什么需要我帮助的吗！”

崔胜澈被吓了一跳，还没等他说话，后面又走来了一个人。

“阿飞，不要吓到客人。”

这个带着圆眼镜看起来有些冷漠的人似乎就是店长了，崔胜澈看了眼捏在手心里的那张纸：“全先生……？”他看着对方点了点头，才放下心来：“有人介绍我来这里，我想……了解一下新型的机器人电脑。”

“那你上一款用的是什么机型？性别是男性还是女性？年龄大概是多少？有没有什么特殊性能？新开发的自主学习机能有更新过吗？快回答我的问题呀！这样我们才能更好地帮你寻找新的适配机型！”

被称作“阿飞”的年轻人像连珠炮似的提问问蒙了崔胜澈，他不好意思地低下头。

“对不起，我以前从来没有用过……”

“什么！”长得有点像猫的“阿飞”又打断了他的话，他转过头去惊讶地看向那位全先生：“圆佑！他竟然从来没有拥有过机器人小伙伴！”

“那就有点麻烦了。”全圆佑走出柜台，带着崔胜澈坐到旁边的桌子前，刚才还懒洋洋的暹罗猫立刻跳进全圆佑的怀里。

“有预算吗？”全圆佑盯着不知所措的崔胜澈说道。

崔胜澈来之前简单搜索过了人形电脑的市价，觉得大多数都还能负担得起，于是摇了摇头。

“阿飞，帮他找找适配机型。”全圆佑一边挠着暹罗猫的下巴，一边说道：“20代男性，职业是上班族，似乎还算有些积蓄，现在是单身？……哦，单身就没有多大问题了，找个年龄差不多的就行……没有人形电脑使用经验的话，怎么着也得找个聪明点的带带他……”

“阿飞”嘟囔了一句“收到”，看了崔胜澈一眼之后终于安静地坐在了全圆佑旁边。

这下轮到崔胜澈惊讶了：“他也是人形电脑？”

全圆佑点点头：“这里的人形电脑都是我研发出来的，每一款都独一无二，而他是和我们非常接近的那一个，名字叫文俊辉，但他比较喜欢阿飞这个名字我也就这么叫了。”

“比较喜欢阿飞这个名字……”崔胜澈试图慢慢消化掉这句话背后的含义：“也就是说，他们可以拥有自己的思想和喜好吗？”

“越高级的机器人在这方面的情感会越丰富，当然了，因为你没有过任何使用经验，我会让阿飞帮你找一个适合你的机型出来。”

“那就……先谢谢你了……”

看到两人停止了交谈，阿飞终于再次开口。

“搜索完毕。符合条件的有17款机型。但是我加上了聪明绝顶这个选项，筛选出了最接近的两款。”

崔胜澈吞了吞口水。

文俊辉欢快地说：“其中一个是我！”然后在全圆佑毫无波澜的眼神下得意地晃了晃脑袋，“还有一款就是angel系列的编号JH-19951004。”

“那还真是聪明绝顶……”全圆佑似乎觉得这个结果有些意外，但还是对崔胜澈说道：“不过可能是最适合你的那一款也说不定。”

全圆佑的语气听起来说服力十足，崔胜澈想如果不是亲自来了这个地方，他可能一辈子都不会选择购买一个机器人。

那么就，试试看吧。

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

02

门铃声在周日早晨如约响起。

快递员离开后，崔胜澈盯着那个比自己身高还长的盒子久久无法下手，他有些害怕里面会跳出一个比自己还强壮百倍的机器人。

在长达一刻钟的心理建设之后，他终于打开了外包装。

幸好。崔胜澈松了口气。虽然盒子的外观看起来很大，但里面填充物就占了不少地方，中间还摆着一个印着两只猫的信封。崔胜澈把它拆开，发现最上面压着一张来自全圆佑的手写卡片。

“崔先生，感谢您购买我们的产品。随信附送JH-19951004的说明书，请认真阅读后按照指示开机。如有疑问请通过以下方式联系或直接来店咨询。祝您使用愉快。”

崔胜澈正要合上卡片，却看到最下面还有一行小字，笔迹和上面全圆佑的不一样，潦潦草草地写着“ps.净汉哥脾气不好，急性子警告！”

哦？所以JH-19951004是有名字的吗？崔胜澈突然对他的机器人充满了期待。

等他撕开最后一层包装纸，映入眼帘的是一个看起来与自己年龄相仿的年轻男人。

但要说哪里不太对劲的话，这个人形电脑，好像有点过于好看了，甚至比他见过的所有人都要好看。

崔胜澈忍不住用手去碰了碰那家伙的脸颊，看着没什么肉，结果竟然是意外的柔软触感。

他被自己的举动吓到了，回过神来赶紧去看信封里塞着的机器人说明书，没想到关于启动方法的那一页写着——

“请以一个吻开启您的全新生活。”

全圆佑在搞什么？为什么要设计这种环节？他怎么会有这种恶趣味？

崔胜澈像一只惊弓之鸟，手里的说明书也被他扔在了地上。但等他回过头再次看向盒子里面的JH-19951004时，又意识到这似乎是启动这个家伙的唯一方法。

崔胜澈摇了摇头，想要把出现在脑袋里的想法清除出去，但并没有任何改变。

这个人，不，应该说是这个机器人，这个人形电脑，他的嘴唇似乎很好亲的样子……

崔胜澈闭上了眼睛，像怕惊扰到什么似的，慢慢地凑近盒子。

滴——

他听到不知道从这家伙身体里的哪个部位传来的声响。

“JH-19951004已成功启动。”

崔胜澈有些紧张地盯着眼前这个漂亮的家伙。

他睁开眼了。

他有一双琥珀色的瞳孔。

“主人，请设置初始名称。”

JH-19951004的声音懒洋洋的，和他身上松松垮垮的自带T恤意外的和谐。

“可是……”崔胜澈坐在他对面，想起全圆佑卡片上的那行字，有些犹豫的样子：“你不是有名字的吗？”

“程序是这样设置的，还是要按规矩办事。”JH-19951004舒服地靠在崔胜澈上周刚买的懒人沙发上:“既然你知道了，那我就自我介绍一下，我叫尹净汉。”

作为一个机器人还真是不客气啊。

崔胜澈看着他盘着腿变换了一个更扭曲的姿势，但对方看起来好像更放松了。

“还有初始密码，也请设置一下。”

“这个你也自己看着办不行吗？”

“我有名字，但是没有密码。”看着崔胜澈又要发问，尹净汉迅速地打断他：“至于为什么没有你要去问全圆佑。”

“那好吧。”崔胜澈叹气，但他对设置密码这件事一向不在行：“就我生日，行吗？”

“不行，安全指数太低。建议字母数字符号同时使用，另外如果有语音密码能提高安全度，同时建议指纹录入。”

“那就JH-19951004，字母数字符号全有了。”

“不行，不能用我的名字。”

“可你不是叫尹净汉吗？难道除了你我全圆佑之外还有人知道你是JH-19951004？”

尹净汉很想说还有文俊辉，但他选择了沉默。

“哈尼。”崔胜澈突然说道。

尹净汉愣住了：“什么？”

“语音密码就设置这个怎么样！”崔胜澈兴奋地说：“你见过有人管机器人叫哈尼的吗？你的名字刚刚好！”

什么啊。尹净汉悄悄翻了个白眼。看来是幻觉，他差点以为自己内部的电流小小地紊乱了一下。

“设置成功。”

尹净汉伸了个懒腰站起来，绕过崔胜澈径直往卧室走去。

崔胜澈吓了一跳，追在他后面：“那边是卧室！你要干嘛！”

“我知道。”尹净汉敷衍地挥了挥手，然后拍拍屁股：“我需要休眠充电。”

崔胜澈目瞪口呆地看着那里冒出了一小撮白色的绒毛，再抬头就发现尹净汉脑袋上不知道什么时候有了两只耷拉下来的长耳朵。

尹净汉大大咧咧地躺上崔胜澈的单人床，在阖上眼睛前颇为好心地给他解释道：“这是休眠模式，我不需要直接充电，睡觉就足够了。第一次启动之后会消耗较长时间充电，那么晚安啦，主人。”

说完他就把自己卷进被子里，下一秒就传来了平稳的呼吸声。

崔胜澈十分震惊，原来他从来没有了解过的机器人领域竟然已经发展得如此超前。

他好奇地摸了摸尹净汉的耳朵，天啊，就像是真正的兔子。

崔胜澈喜欢小动物，总是在下班路上经过的宠物店橱窗外逗留徘徊，但他因为工作原因一直抽不出空，后来才放弃了养宠物。

没想到这次购物是超值的买一送一体验。他想。就是这只兔子的掉电速度有点快。

tbc


	3. Chapter 3

03

周一早上崔胜澈顶着两个巨大的黑眼圈走进办公室，刚坐在位子上打了个呵欠，金珉奎就笑嘻嘻地凑过来开他的玩笑。

“别说了，都怪你。”崔胜澈推了把对方的肩膀：“我买的机器人昨天到货了。”

金珉奎没想到崔胜澈动作这么迅速，脸上写满了惊讶：“所以你是彻夜研究……？”

“不。”崔胜澈摇了摇头：“我就问你一个问题，你的助手会睡觉吗？”

“你说完了？”全圆佑抠了抠耳朵，蹲下身去给店里的猫咪喂食：“可我不觉得这是什么问题。”

“但是我同事的机器人就算休眠也只是坐在地上，为什么尹净汉会上床啊！”崔胜澈抱住头：“我那可是单人床，他睡了我睡哪儿？”

“那你换一个双人床不就好了。”文俊辉趴在旁边天真地说。

“……”崔胜澈愣住了，他竟然觉得自己无法反驳，然后求助似的看向全圆佑。

“高级机器人本来就会有自己的喜好，阿飞喜欢吃辣味的东西，净汉哥的爱好就是睡觉。”

“可那不是你设计的吗？”崔胜澈难以置信地问道：“再说了你怎么还叫他净汉哥……机器人明明永远都不会老……”

全圆佑笑了：“我设置的净汉哥的年龄就是永远比我大一岁。话又说回来，他愿意睡觉，你就让他睡，实在不行了，你就跟他一起睡。”

崔胜澈突然红了脸，不知道想到哪里去了，只能低声嘟囔：“……我还没投诉你，他这个耗电量有点不正常，怎么一直都在睡觉从来没醒过……”

崔胜澈回到家，发现尹净汉依然躺着，只不过地点从床上挪到了沙发上。

太好了。他心想。早上他起床时那家伙根本没有醒来的意思，他以为休眠模式之后要重新启动，甚至又去亲了一下尹净汉的嘴巴，对方没有动静，他还以为是坏掉了，刚刚还专门向全圆佑确认——对方的原话是净汉哥大概只是单纯地在睡觉。

尹净汉听到玄关的动静，朝门口看了一眼，有气无力地说道：“主人，欢迎回家。”

崔胜澈本来还有些害怕，因为全圆佑说只有第一次启动时需要kiss，之后稍有操作不当就容易格式化。现在他看见尹净汉好像并没有出故障，终于安下心来。

但他看着尹净汉平稳地躺在沙发上好像什么都没发生过的样子，便又想起他无处释放的愤怒，三步并作两步走过去，居高临下地看着尹净汉。

“你昨天一睡就是一天，今天又是一天，你说你来了我家之后还干过别的事情吗？”

“我喜欢躺着。”尹净汉的语气十分理所当然。

崔胜澈没好气地开口：“……你明天跟我一起去上班。”

“上班好累哦。”

“那你在家帮我打扫卫生，做好饭等我回来。”

“我的程序里面没有做家务的选项。”

崔胜澈的脑袋快要爆炸了，他坚守着最后一丝冷静：“……那我买你回来是干什么的？你占我的床就算了，还跟我顶嘴……我要去找全圆佑退货。”

“……”

尹净汉觉得自己身为高级机器人的尊严受到了侮辱，他绝不能允许“退货”这件事情有发生的可能性，就算是亿分之一也不行。

于是崔胜澈第二天成功地带着尹净汉去了公司。

但等同事们七嘴八舌地围过来的时候他又后悔了，“胜澈呀你终于换电脑了！”“哥！你这台真的看起来就很灵光的样子！”“哇——真的好好看，你在哪里买的？是什么型号？下次我也换这台！”

崔胜澈黑着脸走进茶水间，尹净汉跟在他后面对周围的人进行天使般的营业式微笑。

“你倒是享受得很。”崔胜澈拿起水壶，然后又重重地磕在台子上。

“哎咦——”尹净汉没什么站相地靠在柜子边看他冲咖啡：“我可是难买得很，不忍心打击他们罢了。”

崔胜澈心情好了一点，正准备开口又听到对方得意洋洋地说道。

“我可是圆佑设计出来的，独一无二的人形电脑哎。”

接下来的一天时间，崔胜澈总算是准确认识到了机器人工作的神奇之处。

在接待合作公司人员的时候，对方也带来了自己的机器人，但那家伙只是傻傻地站在自己主人身后，仿佛一尊人形雕像。倒是尹净汉，察言观色能力一流，端茶上水时机绝佳，甚至在双方结束了策划案的讨论之后开起了玩笑，和甲方代表打了将近一个月交道的崔胜澈头一次看见那位西装革履不苟言笑的大叔笑弯了眼睛。

在电梯门口道别时，大叔握着崔胜澈的手，语气激动地说：“小崔，你这个机器人可真是厉害，哪里买的介绍一下，正好我也要换个新电脑。”

崔胜澈尴尬一笑，看向尹净汉。

尹净汉倒是谦虚得很，抿着嘴跟大叔鞠躬：“哪里哪里，我这种不成气候的家伙……”

刚一送走人，尹净汉就让崔胜澈赶紧收尾他想快点下班。

崔胜澈被他催得没招，毕竟他从来没经历过有人一直趴在他耳边用旁人听不见的音量撒娇说我想回家。

半小时后金珉奎看着破天荒卡点准时下班的崔胜澈，挠了挠后脑勺。

下班高峰期的地铁实在是太挤了。

崔胜澈憋着一口气不敢呼吸，因为面前就是尹净汉的脸。

从上了地铁开始，对方就保持着闭目养神的状态没动过，崔胜澈怕他提前进入休眠模式，一直提心吊胆。

虽然在了解过后知道了高级机器人都自带不同形态的耳朵和尾巴，但他也不知道自己出于什么心理，就是不想让尹净汉的兔子形态暴露在别人面前。于是在人挤人的地铁里，他试图把尹净汉圈在自己怀里，但因为两个人身高相仿，他几乎和尹净汉鼻尖相对，仿佛一不留神就会来个亲密接触。

果然，一进家门尹净汉就直奔卧室，招呼也没打一声就直接进入了休眠模式。

崔胜澈跟在他后面进了房间，也不确定尹净汉是不是能感受到外界温度的变化，还是打开了冷气。

屋里很安静，一时间只有空调运作的声响。

崔胜澈趴在床边又去摸尹净汉的耳朵，毛茸茸的，很温暖。他记起机器人使用说明上写着的37度恒温，正在顺毛的手停滞了一秒，然后又突然想到中午尹净汉说自己是独一无二的人形电脑。

这个家伙长着一张人类的脸孔，几乎以假乱真，让他差点忘记对方只是一个机器人。

tbc


	4. Chapter 4

04

全圆佑坐在柜台后面发呆，耳边只有崔胜澈絮絮叨叨的声音，他有点分不清对方是在自言自语还是在对自己讲话，心想崔胜澈总不至于把他这里当成了什么免费的苦恼相谈所。

“那个……我有件事想问问你……”崔胜澈支吾着开了口。

全圆佑微微动了下脑袋，表示自己有在听他说话。

“有没有人……我是说，有没有先例……”崔胜澈好像不知道该怎么组织语言，犹豫了一会儿才说道：“当然……我只是假设……有没有人曾经爱上过自己的机器人？”

在长久的静默之后，崔胜澈觉得自己似乎问了什么不该问的问题，于是磕磕绊绊地给全圆佑道歉。

“有的哦。”

他看见全圆佑终于变换了姿势，目光看向店铺深处，那里隐约能露出隐藏在库房门后面的，不知道在忙些什么的，文俊辉的半个背影。

全圆佑的语气淡漠，但又好像带着点难以言说的坚定。

“爱上机器人，是一件很寂寞的事情啊。”

崔胜澈拖着步子往家走，刚到小区门口，就看到了站在门卫室阴影下的尹净汉。

自从那天之后他就不想再让尹净汉跟着自己去上班了，尹净汉也乐得轻松，干脆天天在家里睡大觉吹冷气，没事就看看电视，过得比神仙还自在。

“你好慢哦——”

崔胜澈听见对方拉长了声音的抱怨，他想尹净汉平常宁愿指使他下楼采购都不愿意迈出家门一步，有些惊讶地开口。

“你在等我？”

“不然我等谁？”

“出什么事了吗？怎么跑到外面来了？”

虽然崔胜澈相信尹净汉的高级配置不至于出什么问题，但他还是有点不放心这家伙自己一个人在家以外的地方活动。

尹净汉撅着嘴巴，像是要故意掩饰自己愉快的心情，他看着崔胜澈有些僵硬的表情，就忍不住想要开他的玩笑。

“主人，你很喜欢我的对吧？”

“什么！？”崔胜澈想起半小时前自己和全圆佑的对话，十分怀疑尹净汉是不是还有可怕的读心功能：“我哪有！你不要乱说！”

他埋头大步向前走，尹净汉跟在他身后，抓着他的手臂笑嘻嘻地跟他说话。

“那不然你买双人床干嘛？”

崔胜澈停下了脚步。

该死，他在全圆佑那里呆的时间太长了，竟然完全忘记了之前预约的送货时间是今晚，看样子尹净汉已经提前迎接了惊喜。

所以才在这里等他的吗……真的好丢脸……

“我是想我自己睡得舒服点！才不是因为你！”他硬着头皮说道。

等进了家门，崔胜澈才想起来自己原本是准备在小区门口的餐厅打包晚饭带回来，被尹净汉这么一折腾，他全然忘记了这回事。他闷不做声地换了鞋，觉得今天诸事不顺。

他拖着脚步走过客厅，打算去厨房下两包泡面给自己和尹净汉当做今天的晚餐，却在餐桌上发现了丰盛的三菜一汤。

崔胜澈一脸震惊地看向尹净汉：“你不是没有做饭功能的吗？”

“我是没有啊。”尹净汉已经坐了下来，大大咧咧地说：“我出门前叫了外卖，用了你的卡。卡不要乱丢哦，主人，我可是在鞋盒里面看到的哎。”

“……”

白激动了，崔胜澈恨恨地坐下来，在尹净汉对面一阵风卷残云之后，终于停下来看着面前的人小口小口地吃东西。

“你多吃点，你看你怎么那么瘦。”

“我有进食功能已经不容易了，而且吃再多也不会长胖。你去问全圆佑我为什么这么瘦啊。”尹净汉不满地回答。

崔胜澈突然想起刚才从全圆佑那里带回来的东西，他走回客厅，从包里翻出一个小小的软体递给尹净汉。

尹净汉接过来，眯着眼睛看了看上面写的字，竟然放出了他的兔子耳朵。

崔胜澈以为他又要进入休眠状态，结巴着问道：“你……你怎么又没电了？”

尹净汉白了他一眼：“你这个土包子。”他抓着自己的兔耳，崔胜澈看见那耳朵的尖端竟然和软体的接口连接在了一起：“没见过吗？这是数据线。”

崔胜澈坐在一边瞠目结舌，还没等他反应过来又被尹净汉踢了一脚。

“快去收拾。”尹净汉朝餐厅方向示意。

“可是这个软件，全圆佑说就是做家务专用的。”

尹净汉不以为然地摆了摆手：“这不是还没装好吗，我还得升级系统，都是你要更新新软件的……顺便去把厨房垃圾倒了。”

崔胜澈第一千零四次萌生出为什么要买一个需要自己伺候的机器人的想法。

tbc


End file.
